


One True Mate

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a request for this imagine -> Imagine Crowley going into his mating season or heat and you’re the only thing he wants. (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/105814503697/source)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One True Mate

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first A/B/O fic, let me know what you think! Y/H/C stands for your hair color and Y/E/C stands for your eye color.

Warnings: Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, cursing, smut, masturbation, Alpha!Crowley, Omega!Reader, pain associated with loss of virginity

Fic:

Crowley’s POV:

“Fuck,” Crowley growls. He works his hand over his shaft, thoughts of her running through his head. Normally his ruts didn’t take control of his life like this, but ever since he’d met Y/N, he couldn’t control himself. She was all he could think about. Her Y/H/C hair, Y/E/C eyes, a smile to start wars for.

She was surprisingly rebellious for an omega, always fighting against her obedient nature, but Crowley bet she’d be submissive to her alpha. That was all Crowley wanted to be, Y/N’s alpha. He’d treat her so well, give her everything she needed, help her through every heat. He’d bet his life she’d give her alpha everything they needed too. A lot of alphas would simply claim an omega if they wanted to, but Crowley wasn’t like that. He refused to claim an omega that didn’t want him. He wanted her to feel the same way about him that he did about her.

“Y/N,” Crowley groans. He imagined her in heat, wanton and begging for his knot, begging for his cum deep inside her. Just the thought sent him over the edge, his hot cum shooting out of him and landing on his bare chest and abdomen. Crowley wanted her more than anything else and he needed to know if she wanted him too.

He sits for a moment, catching his breath. He had to know if she wanted him, he couldn’t wait any longer to find out. Snapping his fingers, he cleans himself up. He stands and puts his clothes back on, trying to build up the courage to finally ask Y/N if she’d be his omega.

This was it, all or nothing. He would’ve prayed to God, asking him to let Y/N want him if it weren’t for the fact that he was a demon, let alone the King of Hell. With a snap of his fingers, Crowley disappears.

Your POV:

You moan and writhe on your bed, your heat completely consuming you. The sheets were a mess around you and toys littered your bed. They were helpful, especially the ones with inflatable knots, but they weren’t what you needed. What you needed was an alpha. Since moving in with the Winchesters, who were both betas, you’d only had contact with two alphas, Castiel and Crowley.

At first, you had hoped Castiel would be your one true mate, but things hadn’t turned out that way. The only way to know someone was your one true mate was to find out that their ruts coincided with your heats. You’d been around Castiel enough to know that the two of you didn’t run on the same clock.

He had offered to be your alpha anyway, but you had refused. You wanted your true mate and you wouldn’t settle for anything less. When it came to things like this, most omegas would’ve let their obedient nature take over and let almost any alpha claim them, but not you. Everyone said you were defiant for an omega. Both Sam and Dean had offered to start mateships with you, just to help you through your heats until you found your alpha, but you’d refused both of them as well.

Without Castiel as an option, the only other alpha you knew was Crowley. You wouldn’t mind being omega to the King of Hell, but you seriously doubted he wanted you. He probably had demons throwing themselves at him left and right, all begging to be the omega to the King of Hell.

You moan loudly as your walls clench down around the toy you were using, the fake knot providing some relief, but you knew it wouldn’t last for long. The pleasure washes over you and you lie back, trying to relax for a few moments before your heat took control of you again. Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door.

“Now’s not a good time,” you grumble. Sam and Dean should know by now to leave you alone during your heats. You hear a thud, like someone letting their head fall against the door.

“You smell so good,” you hear a voice say, a deep, British voice. Definitely not Sam or Dean.

That’s when the smell hits you something you’d never smelled on Crowley before. The sulfur, Hellfire, cologne and whiskey were all there, but they were tainted by something else, the smell of his cum. He was in rut, you could smell it on him. Crowley was your mate.

“Let me in,” Crowley growls. The obedience in you kicks in. You pull the toy from yourself and toss it to the floor, you wouldn’t be needing that anymore. Without even bothering to put clothes on, you make your way to the door, unlock it, and pull it open to reveal Crowley on the other side. His eyes are dark and the smell of him only gets stronger, making you want him even more.

His hands are in fists pressed against either side of the doorframe, his knuckles white. You could tell he was trying to control himself. He growls deep in his chest when he sees your naked form. His eyes rake up and down your body and he breathes deeply, taking in your scent.

“Crowley,” you whisper as you gesture for him to come inside. He follows your suggestion and you let him into your room before shutting the door and locking it behind you.

“You’re lucky the boys are betas,” Crowley says, “Any alpha would be able to smell you through this whole damn bunker.” You swallow hard before slowly taking a few steps closer to him. “If you come any closer, I won’t be able to control myself any longer,” he warns, “I won’t be able to stop myself from claiming you.”

“Good,” you respond, “That’s what I want.” You take another two steps towards him. He reaches out and grabs your wrist, pulling you forward and closing the distance between you. His lips crash against yours and you instantly give in to the kiss, letting his tongue explore your mouth. He tastes like whiskey and spice, causing you to moan into the kiss. His arms wrap tighter and round you, pulling you in closer to him. Your hands fist in his suit jacket, tugging at the material and begging him to take it off. You wanted to feel his bare skin against yours.

“You’re sure you want me to claim you?” Crowley asks against your lips.

“Yes, Crowley, please,” you respond, “You’re my one true mate, I want to be your omega.” With that confirmation, Crowley snaps his fingers, making his clothes disappear. You run your fingers over his chest. The warmth of him seeps into you as he presses his body close to yours. His hard cock prods your thigh, you could tell his rut had just as much of an effect on him as your heat had on you. Crowley tangles a hand in your hair and presses his lips to yours again as he leads you back to the bed. The bed hits the backs of your knees, causing you to fall to the bed.

Crowley crawls above you and knocks all of your toys to the side. “You don’t need those,” Crowley says, “I’m going to take very good care of you.” He presses his lips to your neck and sucks the skin between his teeth, leaving his mark on you and claiming you as his omega. You run your fingers through his hair and drag your nails down his back. Crowley pulls away and hovers above you. “My little omega,” he growls, one of his hands trailing down your body.

“My alpha,” you purr back. Crowley grabs you and flips you over suddenly, placing you on your hands and knees.

“I want to take my time,” Crowley says, his hands running down your back, “But I need you, now.” You nod your head, you needed him too, your heat was making you crave your alpha. You push your hips back against him, his cock pressing against your ass cheek. Crowley groans. “Have you ever done this before?” he asks.

“No, I’ve been waiting for my alpha,” you respond. Crowley groans again.

“I’ll try to be as gentle as I can,” Crowley says. You nod. He places a hand on the small of your back and takes his length in his other hand. He rubs his tip against your clit before sliding himself through your folds and slicking himself in your juices. “So wet for your alpha,” he groans.

“Just for you,” you confirm. Crowley presses his tip against your entrance before sliding into you. Your hands fist in the sheets and you feel a light pain as he slides into you inch by inch.

“So good,” Crowley praises you, he holds your hip with one hand and runs the other through your hair, soothing you. He pushes in all the way to the hilt and waits a moment letting you adjust to his size. “You feel so good,” Crowley groans, “Even better than I imagined.” You shut your eyes as the pain turns to pleasure. You rock your hips back against him, letting him know you’re ready.

Crowley pulls back and rolls his hips forward again and again, filling you completely with each stroke. He was surprisingly gentle for the King of Hell, a lot gentler than you ever expected an alpha to be. “Faster, please,” you beg. Crowley gives you what you want. His hips snap forwards, the slap of skin on skin accompany the moans and groans that escape both you and Crowley. Crowley’s hands slide to your front, up your body, pausing to squeeze your breasts before he wraps his hands around your shoulders. He uses the new leverage to thrust deep into you over and over before he pulls you upright. His front presses firmly against your back as he thrusts up into you.

His lips attach to your neck again, his tongue laving over the mark he’s left on you before biting down on the same spot, making the mark even darker. Your head falls back against his shoulder and you reach behind you, tangling one hand into his hair and grabbing his ass cheek with the other. Crowley’s hands travel down your body. One stops to massage your breast while the other travels down further. His fingers rub circles around your clit, causing the coil in your stomach to tighten.

Crowley breaks away from your neck and lets go of your breast, his hand sliding up to your cheek to turn your face towards him. You can feel his knot growing inside you, it wouldn’t be long now. Crowley crashes his lips against yours, his teeth dragging out your bottom lip. “You like having your alpha inside you, don’t you my little omega?” Crowley asks.

“Yes alpha,” you respond, using his proper title.

“You want my knot, don’t you?” he asks.

“Yes, please, Crowley, I need you to knot me,” you beg. Crowley growls. His knot grows harder and your walls tighten around him. The coil in your stomach nears the breaking point as Crowley’s knot completely forms inside you. His fingers rub your clit in harsh circles, coaxing you to your climax. The coil in your stomach snaps and your walls clench down around him. “Crowley,” you groan as you fall limply against him.

Crowley growls deep in his chest as his cock pulses, spilling his cum inside you. His eyes flash red as he cums, the demon showing through his human vessel. “Y/N,” he whispers over and over, interspersed with ‘so good’ and 'my omega.’

He rolls to the bed and pulls you with him, his knot still firm inside you. Your legs tangle with his and your head rests against his shoulder. Crowley brushes your hair out of the way and turns your face towards him before he wraps his arms around your body and holds you close to his chest.

“My alpha,” you whisper through the haze of pleasure you feel. You reach up and brush your fingers along his cheek, his beard scratching lightly at your skin.

Crowley smiles at you. “You know, I never believed in the whole ‘one true mate’ thing,” he says.

“Either way,” you respond, “I’m your omega now, and you’re my alpha.” Crowley laughs.

“As soon as this knot is gone, I’ll take you again,” he says, “I’ll knot you over and over again, as many times as you want.” You groan loudly at the thought. Crowley chuckles before pressing his lips to yours. “I’m going to take care of you, my little omega,” Crowley mumbles against your lips.


End file.
